Voice of the Heart
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Abby and Tim have a late night/early morning conversation. Written for an all dialogue challenge on NFA.


6

**Voice of the Heart**

"Timmy! Please; open the door…I know you're in there, please. I just want to talk…can you hear me Tim? Hurry! Don't leave me out here alone!"

"Abby, what…what are you doing here? It's 2.15 in the morning."

"I needed to see a friendly face Tim, please don't send me away, pretty please, I'm begging you.

"I'm not going to send you anywhere, look at you, I'm amazed you can even stand, let alone walk. Come inside before you wake up the whole floor."

"Am I talking too loud?"

"Maybe a little, but the hammering on my door is more likely to rouse the neighbourhood. Come on, looks like you could use some coffee."

"I'm not drunk, oops, who put that door frame there? I can do it Timmy; you don't have to hold onto me."

"Time was you liked me to hold you…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important Abs. So, what brings you here at this hour? I thought you had a club opening to go to with…what's his name?"

"Mason…he…he…"

"Abby, what's wrong, did he hurt you? Tell me."

"No…not…not the way you mean, it's not like he hit me, but…he left me alone…spent the whole time schmoozing with other women like I was nothing…I'm not nothing Tim; I even got a new dress…"

"Don't cry Abs, it's a great dress, and you look beautiful in it, except…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Your mascara, it's pretty smudged, maybe you should go freshen up while I make coffee."

"Oh...okay…"

NCIS NCIS

"You were right Tim, I was a mess."

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth. I said your mascara was a mess, not you, you always look good to me."

"See, I knew I was right to come here, you make me feel so much better."

"Good to know Abs, even at 2.30 on a Sunday morning."

"Oh Timmy, I never thought about the time I'm such a selfish…I should go."

"You're not going anywhere until you drink your coffee; now sit down. I'm wide awake, we can talk, it'll be hours before I can get back to sleep, 'specially after a cup of Gibbs' special blend."

"He told you about that? Thought it was a state secret."

"I had to swear a sacred oath not to tell anyone…that's more like it, I like to see you smile."

"I like that you can make me smile, even after Mason Fuller Junior decided I wasn't worth his attention. Seriously Tim, how come Gibbs let you in on his coffee secret?"

"When he found out I was drinking my coffee black he said I should at least make a good brew, and here it is."

"Wow Tim! This is rocket fuel."

"Seemed like you needed it…exactly how much did you have to drink tonight Abs?"

"Way too much…I almost gave the cab driver your old address, so I know I've had more than I should….Mason was paying, so I figured if he wasn't prepared to talk to me all night, the least he could do was pay for my drinks…I ordered a bottle of their best French champagne…he's going to so pissed when he gets the cheque."

"Abby!"

"What? It's his own fault…one of the girls he was with. Tim, I swear she was too young even for Tony."

"He's growing up Abs…Tony…I think he's looking for love now, not just…you know."

"Believe me Tim, I know…we're all growing up I guess…growing older."

"Not you Abs, I think you must have the elixir of youth hidden down in your lab."

"Oh Tim…if you could see me without my make-up."

"I am Abby, that's how I'm seeing you right now."

"Scary, huh?"

"Not to me…you're always beautiful to me."

"You're too good to me…even when I…"

"When you tell me to butt out of your life?"

"Ouch…I…I don't remember saying that."

"Maybe if you had more coffee, it might refresh your memory."

"I'll take another cup Tim; it is good, and you're right, I needed the caffeine...but I don't need it to remember...I was mean to you...again."

"Not mean...thoughtless maybe."

"That's even worse; you always try to help me, however stupid I'm acting. I messed up again didn't I?"

"With Mason? Not for me to say. You made it pretty clear you don't want my opinion on the guys you go out with."

"Yeah…about that Timmy; I shouldn't have said…I know you're only looking out for me."

"So you don't think it was my 'fragile ego' talking."

"Oh no! Did I really say that?"

"Among other things…hey Abs, don't start crying again, you just got cleaned up…let me get you a Kleenex."

"I...I'm okay...oh Tim, I'm such a mess, and I don't mean my make-up. Why do I always go after the wrong guys?"

"You're asking me? Have you seen some of the women I've dated? Psychos, assassins...I'm the last person to be giving relationship counselling."

"We're a fine pair...Tim..."

"Something else on your mind Abs? Gibbs' coffee is even better that I expected; it was supposed to sober you up, not turn into a truth serum."

"Now you're making fun of me."

"Maybe a little..."

"I deserve it I guess; must be tough for you to know when I'm being serious...always ready to deflect the stuff that really matters, just like Tony. Scared to talk about the things that are really important...I need to stop being frightened..."

"Hey Abs, no more tears, you're just tired...getting emotional..."

"Oh...you must be tired too, I should go, let you get some sleep."

"You're not going anywhere, you can stay here and go home later, it's Sunday so you can sleep as long as you want. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Oh, naughty Timmy!"

"No Abs...you take the bed, I'll use the couch."

"See, I'm doing it again! Making a joke when I should be saying thank you...I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd do okay Abs...Gibbs, Tony or Ducky, even Ziva, they'd all be there for you, you know that."

"I know but...it wouldn't be the same…what are we doing Tim?

"Erm…drinking coffee, talking."

"No, I mean…what are wedoing with our lives? Are we looking for something, someone we've already found?"

"Abby, you're not making sense."

"I am! Maybe for the first time in a long time. Tim, what if…you and me, what if what we're looking for is us?"

"Now I know you need sleep, you're babbling."

"No I'm not! Tim, listen. We should be together."

"Excuse me? You don't know what you're saying."

"I do! I want to be with you."

"No Abs, not tonight…this morning...whatever time it is...you've drunk way too much champagne and I'm..."

"A gentleman; that's one of the reasons I love you..."

"Abs...no kissing, not right now, you'll regret it in the morning. I mean it...you're going to bed, alone."

"Aww...Tim..."

"No! See Abs, I've finally learned to say no to you."

"It suits you, being in charge, I like it."

"Good to know, here you go, you can wear this t-shirt for now, and there's a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet; I've learned from experience to keep a spare."

"Because I was stupid...again. Oh Tim, you are so patient...why do you put up with me?"

"Because I...no, not like this."

"Tim, you're doing it again..."

"Doing what?"

"Mumbling."

"Oh...I'll speak up. You need to get to bed, right now."

"Yes Sir! Tim...I may have too much champagne in my system, even after your coffee, and I may be tired, but I'm thinking straight...we should talk Tim, really talk."

"What have we been doing Abs?"

"Tip-toeing round the serious stuff...I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow…later today…I'll make breakfast and then; like it or not Special Agent McGee, you and me, we're going to talk about you and me...did that come out right?"

"Sounded good to me Abs; goodnight."

"'Night, and don't forget, we need to talk."

"I won't forget, you will."

"Timmy! Stop mumbling."

"On it..."

"Love you."

"You told me before, like puppies."

"No…not like that. I…I was wrong...and Tim; I won't forget."

THE END

_Words are the voice of the heart_ Confucius


End file.
